Party Night - Take 2
by Scarlet Eve
Summary: Last time, their dance was interrupted by an attack. But this time, during peace, there's nothing to stop them from letting events take their natural course. A Prologue for a story yet to come. Rated M for erotic movement, foreign language swear words, and possible hints of lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Party Night - Take 2

Chapter 1

by Scarlet Eve

January 1, A.C. 197

Relena woke up suddenly, her chin having slipped from her cupped hand, which was propped up on the side of a hospital bed. Her neck ached, and her arm and hand had fallen asleep. She shook her arm out, trying to get rid of the pins and needles prickling her skin. With her other hand, she rubbed her eyes. Lying in the bed that she'd fallen asleep on, was Heero Yuy, still unconscious from his efforts on the night of Christmas Eve. His heart rate monitor beeped steadily beside where Relena sat. The Preventer doctors were optimistic about his recovery, but repeatedly reminded Relena that he'd sustained a lot of damage in the fall from the sky with Zero. The scans of his head and brain showed activity, more than one might find in someone of his condition, and according to the doctors, that was always a good sign. Surely it meant that his body was healing.

Relena sighed and stood up to stretch out her back. She'd been stopping by the Preventer medical ward everyday after work since the incident, staying late and only returning home when she absolutely needed to. She'd hoped that she would be there when Heero decided to wake up, but so far, he'd not shown any signs of being ready.

Of course, Relena didn't know what she would say to him upon waking up; she supposed she'd stumble out a thank you, and desperately will him to stay, but of course, she'd keep her mouth shut about that.

She checked her phone, and realized it was already after midnight. Quickly, she gathered up her things and for a moment, stood beside the bed, staring down at Heero's form. With a twitch of a smile, she leaned down and placed a light kiss on his forehead, brushing aside his unruly bangs. She gave him one last glance, then left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

At her home, a penthouse apartment at the top of one of the tallest buildings in Brussels, she parked in the underground garage and took the elevator to her floor. Sometimes she felt like she over-indulged herself with her living space, but then reminded herself that every other place she'd lived had been attacked or destroyed, from the Sanq Kingdom to her schools, and the Sanq Kingdom again. Plus, with the height of her penthouse, she felt like she was midway between Earth and Space, a suitable location for the Vice Foreign Minister.

She arrived home to find Milliardo and Noin still awake, sitting at the bar counter in the kitchen, drinking tea. They shifted their gaze towards her when she entered the room.

"You're late tonight," Milliardo commented, lifting an eyebrow. Relena grinned.

"I fell asleep at the ward," Relena confessed. She slipped off her shoes and crossed the kitchen to pour herself a cup of tea. She leaned against the counter and cupped the delicate china between her hands. Noin smiled sadly at Relena for a moment.

"We've been discussing our plans," she said. Relena looked between the two.

"What plans?"

"I'm technically dead," Milliardo said. "Death certificate and everything."

"Yes, I know," Relena said, glaring at him. "You could at least have given me a heads up that you were still alive." Milliardo waved a hand, though he was unable to stop from grinning at her.

"You can have your revenge some other time," he said, and Relena rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we were thinking of helping out your little project."

"Mars?" Relena's eyes widened in surprise.

"Exactly," Noin chimed in.

"But, if you both go…" Relena said, her voice low. She took a sip of her tea.

"You're not alone here," Milliardo said, trying to sound reassuring. Relena didn't buy it. "What about your foster mother?"

"She's busy running St. Gabriel's," Relena said, propping her chin up in her hand. Noin and Milliardo glanced at each other, smiling sadly.

"We're not abandoning you," Noin said gently.

"I know. I guess it has just been stressful this last week," Relena said, spreading out her arms. "In about twenty-four hours, Mariemaia managed to mess up a lot of my work and progress." She paused. "Or, I suppose it was Dekim, but either way, I have a lot of cleaning up to do."

Silence fell as Relena retreated into her own mind. Her eyes took on that far away look, whenever she was intensely concentrating on a problem. Milliardo and Noin waited patiently, sipping at their tea.

"I shouldn't be selfish," Relena finally said after several minutes of silence. "I do need your help on Mars, I think. It would save me a lot of potential trips back and forth if I had someone I trusted there." She looked up at the two across the counter from her. "Though I'd miss you both, terribly," she added. Noin smiled and rose from her stool and stepped around the counter. She pulled Relena into a hug.

"We'd be able to talk and come back to visit sometimes," she said, tightening her hold on the younger girl.

"And it is progress," Milliardo added. Relena nodded, having already made up her mind to let them go.

"When do you think you'd leave?" she asked.

"In a few weeks. We will book a shuttle out there, and take whatever we need to take up there with us. Perhaps a few more workers as well." Relena nodded in agreement.

"Let's go over the particulars tomorrow," she said with a yawn. "I'm exhausted."

January 7, A.C. 197

A week passed, and Relena barely had time to herself to think, which meant she certainly had no time to visit Heero in the hospital. Once the planning stages for Milliardo and Noin to travel to Mars began, things began to move quickly and fall into place. Relena was surprised at how easily things were moving, yet most of the planning, budgeting, and ordering of supplies was tedious. She, her brother, and Noin spent many long nights discussing plans for the Mars project, and setting up communication schedules. She became exhausted quickly, but the motivation of her project kept her moving forward.

When the call came to her from a Preventer doctor that Heero had left the hospital, Relena was surprised. It had only been a week since she'd last seen him, and he was still showing no signs of waking. But the doctor said he woke up and was out the door in only a few hours, and with no idea where he was heading.

Relena felt like she should be worried, but she knew Heero, and knew his habits. She assumed that he would jet off somewhere, and perhaps return in a year or two, maybe to at least stop in and say hello.

To Relena's surprise, she heard from Heero much sooner than she ever imagined.

Returning from lunch that afternoon, Relena passed by the lobby receptionist in the ESUN building, flashing her a smile before approaching the elevators.

"Wait! Minister Darlian!" the young woman called. Relena turned. "Someone left you a note!" The receptionist was waving a white envelope in the air over her head. Relena tilted her head.

"Oh, thank you," she replied, crossing the tiled lobby to the desk and took the envelope. Relena didn't recognize the handwriting, where her name was scrawled in blue ink. She pressed it to her chest, bowed slightly to the receptionist, then hurried back to the elevator, so she wouldn't have to wait for the next one. Once inside, she tore open the envelope. A single piece of paper was inside, folded neatly and written in the same blue ink.

_Relena-_

_I have some loose ends to tie up. Try to stay out of trouble until I return._

_-Heero_

Relena's eyes went wide. Her mind whirled as she contemplated the meaning of the letter. Tying up loose ends? Returning? Relena scanned the note over and over again, until the elevator bell chimed to notify her of her floor. She stepped off the elevator and hurried to her office, where she ducked into hiding.

Spreading the note out on her desk, Relena ran her fingers over the imprint of the words in the paper. Many questions whirled through her mind, all the things she wanted to know, like where he was going, and how long, and what did he mean by returning? Was he returning to Brussels?

She wanted to remain distracted by the note for the rest of the day, but there were too many things to work on. The shuttle trip for Noin and Milliardo had been moved up to the weekend, and there was still so much to finish. She was forced to tuck the note away in her purse and focus on the background checks that had just come through for several more Mars volunteers.

A/N: :-D


	2. Chapter 2

Party Night - Take 2

Chapter 2

by Scarlet Eve

WARNING: The following chapters will be covered in cotton candy fluff. Sorry :-P

January 9, A.C. 197

The Preventer hanger was busy with activity. Colonel Une had managed to secure a decently sized ship to take Milliardo, Noin, and several new recruits to Mars. Supplies were being loaded onto the ship, along with luggage and extra fuel. Relena stood beside a Preventer Jeep, sliding her finger down a list on her clipboard. The wind was rushing violently over the open space that made up the runway, and it pierced her winter clothes, making her shiver. All the workers in the area were bundled up in winter clothes, trying to fend off the wind and blowing snow.

Noin approached her, wearing one of the heavy Preventer jackets. She smiled.

"Everything is just about ready," she said, draping her arm around Relena's shoulders.

"I should be happy, I suppose," Relena said. Noin laughed quietly, then turned Relena so she was facing her, and pressed her hands to her shoulders.

"You will be fine here, Relena. You've grown up so much since I first met you…"

"When you rescued me after I tried to kill Une?" Relena asked with a smirk. Noin laughed again.

"Yes, and thank goodness you didn't," Noin said. "You are no longer the naive young woman pushing for total peace, and you've learned to take a realistic approach to your beliefs."

"I'm not sure that's completely true," Relena said, her voice low. Noin shrugged.

"Close enough. I have faith in you and your work, and I know Milliardo does, too," Noin said. Relena smiled and stepped in to hug her. Noin returned the hug, squeezing tight through the layers of winter clothes. "If you ever need to talk, just give us a ring," she added with a wink.

"As if it were that easy," Relena said, but she laughed. Milliardo and Une approached, wearing the same jacket at Noin.

"We're all set," Une said, looking between the three. Relena nodded and tossed her clipboard into the Jeep. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to control her churning emotions. It didn't work, however. She couldn't stop the trembling of her lip and the tightening of her throat.

"Relena…" Milliardo said.

Relena threw her arms around Noin and her brother, letting her tears seep out. They hugged her tightly.

"We will be able to come back and visit, sister," Milliardo said. "Besides, when you decide to get married, I have to be here to make sure the asshole doesn't run off on you."

The girls laughed, and Relena shook her head, wiping the tears from her cheeks before they could freeze.

"Thanks, brother," she said, slightly sarcastically. She said goodbye again, wished them good luck, and watched as they boarded the shuttle. Several more people climbed up into the shuttle, and Relena felt a pang in her chest. She knew from the background checks on these volunteers that none of them really had any family left. That's why they chose this future for themselves. She wished she could hug and kiss each one goodbye, but instead, she waved, a sad smile on her face.

Une approached her once again, as the shuttle's engines started up. It would be taxing from the hanger out to the runway, in order to take off into space.

"Let's get out of the way, Relena," she said. Relena nodded and hoisted herself up into the brown Preventer Jeep. Une climbed into the driver's side, started up the vehicle, and they drove in the opposite direction. Once they were a safe distance away, Une stopped, and together, they watched the shuttle taxi to the runway, and a moment later, the engines flared, and it was gone, rising up and up into the atmosphere.

Another tear trickled down Relena's cheek as she watched it go, and inside, she felt hollow, and she knew the adjustment of having Noin and Milliardo gone would take some time.

"Don't be sad, Relena," Une said from beside her. "Everything will be fine."

March 31, A.C. 197

"Colonel, there is someone here to see you," Une assistant said over the intercom.

"Alright," she replied, and stacked together some documents she'd been reading and moved them off to the side. A moment later, the door opened, and a familiar young man stepped into the room. Une smirked.

"Well, well, Heero Yuy," she said, rising from her chair. Heero crossed the room, and slung down a duffle bag and a messenger bag from his shoulders. He was looking well, much better than he had when they pulled him from the wreckage of the Presidential manor. Une held out her hand, and Heero shook it.

"Une," he replied, nodding his head respectfully. The two sat down, and Une leaned forward.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. Heero tossed a folder onto her desk.

"I need a job," he said bluntly. Une lifted an eyebrow and slid the folder to her. She flipped it open to find an extremely detailed resume.

"What is this?" she asked.

"My skills and experience, as required by most places when applying for a job," Heero said. Une laughed. She closed the folder and slid it back to Heero.

"You've always been a special case, and for some reason, the rules have hardly apply to you," she said. "What sort of position are you looking for?" Heero fidgeted.

"Whatever you believe I would be most useful for," he responded after a moment. Une raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I do have a young politician who has a terrible habit of getting herself kidnapped and targeted by rebellious groups," Une said, leaning back in her chair, casually. "She should probably have a capable guard keeping an eye out for her safety while she is so concerned and focused on peace."

Heero smirked.

"Are you sure she's not too stubborn?" he asked.

"Oh, she is quite stubborn, but I'm sure the right person could convince her that her safety is important to everyone," Une said. "And to make sure that she fixes her own tea from now on." Heero laughed.

"If you feel my skills and experience match that job opening, I would gladly fill that position," Heero said, tucking his folder back into his bag.

"Excellent. I'll have the paperwork prepared, and we'll bring you in for an evaluation and all the formalities, perhaps later this week."

"Understood," Heero said with a nod.

"I will give you a call soon, Heero. And please, tell Relena that I say 'hello.'"

Heero nodded, gathered up his bags, and left the office, closing the door quietly behind him. Une smiled and shook her head.

Relena lay stretched out on her couch, her chest elevated by a throw pillow and her tablet propped up by the arm of the couch. She was reading through the most recent weekly status update from her dear brother on Mars, half wishing that he would take her request for weekly status updates more seriously. Her half empty glass of wine rested on the floor beside the couch, within easy reaching distance for her position. She was already dressed in her comfortable pajama pants and a long, baby tee shirt.

_Friday, we had breakfast around seven in the morning, and more inappropriate conversations ensued among some of the workers. We spent most of the morning chatting about the food we missed the most from Earth, and how tired we all are of the color red. Mike suggested we attempt to have a red dirt-ball fight, which we may try this weekend during some of our time off. Some of us miss the snow._

Relena shook her head, and pulled up a new email.

_Dear Brother-_

_I appreciate your strange sense of humor, but please send me some useful information next time._

_Love, your dear sister_

She sent the email, switched off the tablet and set it on the coffee table. She lifted up the glass of wine and brought it to her lips, taking a long sip of the dry red she'd chosen for that evening. Her ears buzzed from the wine, but gently subsided into a slight tipsy feeling. She grinned to herself and laid her head down on the throw pillow, looking out the window over the city. Lights still glimmered in the distance; like most big cities, Brussels hardly ever slept.

Relena was just about to doze off when a loud buzzing sound jerked her awake. She blinked and looked around, her heart racing from the sudden noise. She heard the buzzing noise again, and realized it was from the intercom for her penthouse. Relena scrambled off the couch and, using her socked feet, slid across the smooth parquet flooring towards the door. Relena pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Relena?" The voice was gruff and deep, but the way her name was pronounced told her instantly who was ringing the bell.

"Heero?!" Relena asked with some disbelief.

"Yes. May I come up?" he asked.

"Yes, of course!" she said, her voice cracking wildly in her excitement. She pressed the button to let him into the elevator, then anxiously began to pace, waiting for him to make the ascent. She also took that moment to realize that she still wore her pajamas, but there was hardly time to change now.

He knocked on her door. Relena scrambled to unlock and wrench open the door, revealing Heero standing on the other side. He had on a light jacket over a dark shirt and jeans, and his hair looked windswept. He gave her a small smile when she opened the door.

"Heero!" Relena said, stepping back to allow him into the room. He stepped over the threshold, looking around. He brought his eyes back to hers after a moment.

"Relena," he said with a slight bow of the head. He dropped his bags to the floor, and Relena closed the door behind him. "You look well." Relena smiled.

"And you. For dropping from the sky like a falling star," she said. What the hell are you talking about, Relena? Her face burned hot from her ridiculous statement. She was about to will herself to disappear when Heero let out a soft chuckle. He stepped towards her and brushed her arm with his hand.

"That's not the first time you've mistaken me for a star," he replied, his voice quiet. Relena heart fluttered and her face burned even hotter than before. Heero took a step back.

"So what brings you here so late at night?" Relena choked out, after letting Heero wander around her living room for several minutes, checking out the view and the layout of the penthouse.

"You received my note?" Heero asked.

"Of course," Relena said, following him at a distance as he wandered.

"I said I would return," he continued. "I've applied for a position with the Preventers."

"What sort of position?" Relena asked, trying to keep her voice casual. Heero glanced over his shoulder to look at her.

"Personal security, for a young woman who can't keep herself out of trouble," Heero said. Relena pressed her lips together, but more to keep herself from laughing than anything else. Heero stopped his tour and turned all the way around.

"I suppose you mean me?" Relena asked, planting her hands on her hips. Heero gave a simple nod. Relena spread out her arms and spun around. "It's not my fault," she said.

"It is mostly your fault," he replied. Relena was about to glare at him, but she realized quickly that he was teasing her. Heero Yuy was teasing her. She stared him down, her mouth hanging open slightly. He lips were curled up into a smile.

"Oh, what do you know, Heero Yuy?" Relena asked dramatically, eliciting a chuckle from him.

Heero wandered back to the living room, with Relena trailing him. "What are your plans?" Relena asked. She sat down on her couch, and remembered her glass of wine that stood on the floor. She picked it up and set it on the coffee table, while Heero took a seat in an armchair.

"Une is going to call me a in a few days. I'll have to find a place to crash until then, I suppose," he said. Relena laced her fingers together, twisting them around in her lap.

"If it's not too forward," she began, speaking slowly, hoping she wouldn't totally embarrass herself again, "there is plenty of room here." She gestured towards a curving staircase that lead up to the second floor. "I hardly use the upstairs area." Heero smirked at her, then rose up from the chair and stepped in front of her. She looked up at him.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said, his eyes staring intently at her. Relena was speechless. Heero stepped past her and crossed the room towards the door, where he picked up his bags. "Care to show me?"

A/N: I'm sorry if that exchange between Relena and Heero didn't make you barf too much. It's SOOO cheesy. :-P

As always, thank you to my reviewers. You make me feel special!


	3. Chapter 3

Party Night - Take 2

Chapter 3

by Scarlet Eve

April 1, A.C. 197

Relena woke slowly the next morning, inhaling deeply. Her eyes fluttered open when the delicious aroma of coffee filled her nose. She frowned, wondering if she'd made coffee the night before and didn't remember to clean it up? Or perhaps she'd set her coffee maker to turn on early?

Heero. Heero was awake and making coffee. Relena sat up in bed, pressing a hand to her head. Had her small glass of wine impaired her memory? Or perhaps she was reluctant to believe it herself, that Heero was staying in her penthouse. And that he would be her guard. How late had they stayed up the night before, as Relena told him about her work with Mars, and about Noin and Milliardo's departure a few months prior. And how Heero had hacked his way through several schools, erasing the evidence that he'd ever been there, including St. Gabriel's.

Relena rolled out of her bed and stretched. Heero had certainly been in a talkative mood. A bathrobe was draped over her vanity stool, which Relena grabbed and wrapped around herself. Exiting her room, the smell of coffee became stronger, mingled with other smells as well, like eggs, and bacon. Relena wandered into the living room, and from across the room she could see Heero in the kitchen, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. His hair was rumpled from sleep, and all Relena wanted to do was smooth it down.

"You're cooking?" Relena asked, moving closer to the kitchen, then pulled herself up on a stool. Heero glanced over his shoulder.

"You sound surprised," he said. Relena shrugged, and crossed her arms and leaned them onto the counter.

"I suppose I never thought about it," Relena admitted. Heero picked up a coffee cup and filled it from the pot and handed it over to her. "Thanks," she said, and took a sip, letting the coffee warm her chest.

"Cooking is just science," Heero said. "Eggs cook because the proteins change their structure when they're applied to heat…"

"I get it," Relena said with a grin. "Whatever works for you." Heero shrugged, looking absolutely prepared to continue the explanation of cooking eggs, but he turned back to the stove and stirred the pan containing the bacon. Relena continued to sip her coffee, watching Heero move effortlessly through her kitchen. She narrowed her eyes, a little suspicious about his instant familiarity with the location of her cooking utensils.

"Heero…" she said, drawing his attention. "Why do you know where everything is?" Heero smirked, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I was awake around five this morning, so I came down and searched for things to make breakfast," he replied. Relena blinked, then burst into laughter, causing Heero to redden slightly at the neck. "Not sure why that's funny," Heero said, sounding grumpy.

"It's… cute," Relena said between her laughs. She watched his expression change, from annoyed to curious. Heero watched her a moment longer, then turned back. Relena stifled her laughs as best she could, as to not hurt his feelings more. When the food was finished, Heero handed her over a plate, and together, they ate breakfast. Though they didn't speak, Relena felt surprisingly comfortable sitting with him in silence.

Heero watched the front door of Relena's penthouse close as she exited. She was already running late for work, but she didn't seem very phased by it. Heero sat at the counter, drinking his way through another pot of coffee, thinking about the things she'd said that morning. Something about cute. Heero tapped his fingers on the countertop, thinking.

It didn't take long for him to become restless. Heero finished off his coffee and began to wander the penthouse. He inspected the rooms on the second floor, which were sparsely furnished as guest rooms. The room he'd picked for himself, with an office across the hall, was the same way, but Relena urged him to fill it as he pleased. To Heero, though he couldn't be sure, that sounded a little more permanent than 'just crashing for a few days.'

He needed clothes, he decided, pushing his confused thoughts from his head. He grabbed his coat from "his room" and headed out, using the key that Relena had left for him.

Heero had studied maps of Brussels, but the city was still so sprawling and busy that it was easy to get lost among the buildings and roads. So much of the city was a mixture of ancient architecture and modern buildings, glass skyscrapers pushed up against gothic cathedrals and renaissance hotels. Heero admired the scene as he walked, picking out the ESUN building rising high over the skyline, and right next to it, the Preventer HQ, his future place of employment.

Eventually, Heero passed by a men's clothing store that could possibly suit his needs. Shopping was one of his least favorite activities, and part of him wished Relena was there to help him.

Heero stopped himself, shaking his head. Thinking of Relena just brought up those confused thoughts again. Steeling himself, he marched into the store, determined to figure this out on his own.

Shopping turned out to be easier than Heero thought. Once he entered the store, he was immediately approached by a well dressed man with a nametag on his chest. The man, whose name Heero determined to be Todd, pulled him along through the store, picking out various outfits for him that, as Todd said, "matched his eyes and skin tone." Heero didn't even need to worry about whether or not something looked good, because Todd was comfortable telling him so. Heero ended the shopping trip with a large pile of new clothes, which all suited him perfectly, according to Todd. And when Heero prepared to leave, Todd asked for his phone number, which Heero felt was strange, but he insisted that in his line of work, he has to keep that sort of information secret. Todd seemed disappointed, but urged Heero to return next time he needed new clothes.

When Heero arrived back at Relena's penthouse, there was a delivery of several boxes sitting outside her door. Heero frowned and looked them over. The labels had her name on them, but he didn't recognize the return address. Figuring she'd appreciate having the boxes inside, he pushed them through the door; most of them were pretty heavy, and Heero wasn't sure how Relena thought she'd get them all inside.

He stared at them, wondering what was inside. The curiosity he felt was rather agitating, as he'd never wondered about anything before. Perhaps because his life was no longer in danger, safety and the mission were no longer the number one priority.

To distract himself, Heero wandered up to the room he'd slept in the night before and figured he would test out the Preventer security network.

Relena had a surprisingly productive day. She didn't want to truly admit it, but part of her thought that perhaps knowing where Heero was took away from of the stress she'd harbored since the last time she'd seen him before being kidnapped. With that ever nagging question answered, she was able to put more of her focus on her work. Having Heero around surely would produce other positive effects as well, Relena was sure.

Leaving right at five in the evening had never felt so good.

Relena met up with her driver, who was equally as surprised to see her ready to go that early as Relena was, and together they headed out onto the streets. Relena sat in the back, checking over some personal email on her tablet. She had a notification of delivery for some packages, and she had a sudden surge of excitement. It was the first of April, and her birthday party would be happening that weekend, though it was a few days before her actual birthday.

Relena may have become more humble over the past two years, but she still loved the planning and execution of a great party.

She found Heero pacing around the penthouse when she arrived. Her boxes were stacked neatly next to the staircase, and she noticed that Heero's eyes continually darted in their direction.

"Well, hello," she said, waving to him as she entered the penthouse. He stopped pacing to approach her.

"Hi."

"Did you have a pleasant day?" she asked. By the way he was staring at her, she knew he was insanely curious about what was inside those boxes.

"Hn."

"Oh, don't be grumpy!" Relena said, giving him a smile. She whisked past him towards her bedroom, where she changed into more comfortable clothes. He was still waiting for her in the livingroom. She gestured towards the boxes. "Help me open them?" His eyes lit up a bit, but he shrugged nonchalantly and moved towards the boxes with her. Relena covered her mouth as she laughed.

Heero whipped a knife out of his pocket and used it to cut open the tape that held the boxes closed. Relena stepped up to the first one and pulled it open, moving aside packaging peanuts to reveal many bottles of alcohol. Heero looked inside.

"What is all this for?" he asked, a frown on his face. Relena raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" He fidgeted. "It's almost my birthday! So I'm having a party this weekend!" He eyed her strangely, then glanced back at the boxes.

"You don't just hire someone to do this?" he asked.

"Of course not," Relena said with a laugh. She brushed him aside and opened the next box, which contained more alcohol. The third large box was full of individually wrapped cocktail glasses.

"I didn't know you liked having parties," Heero said, picking up one of the glasses from the box and inspecting it inside its bubble wrap. Relena wrinkled her nose.

"Well I tried to invite you to one of my parties, Mr. Yuy," she said. "But you ripped up the invitation right in front of my face." A guilty look passed over Heero's face, and Relena had to suppress another smile, and to keep her scowl in place.

"I don't know what I was thinking," he said. Relena was about to answer that for him, but she noticed the way he was looking at her. His eyes were shining, and there was a small grin on his face. It was anything but a normal Heero Yuy look. Her snobby retort stuck in her throat, and she stared at him. After a moment, she broke eye contact and turned away.

"Some familiar faces will be here, if you'd like to attend this party," she said, pulling a few bottles from the box and setting them on the counter. "Though I will not be giving you a formal invitation." She looked back over her shoulder and threw him a snide look.

"That seems fair," he replied. Heero stepped up beside her and assisted with unpacking the boxes.

Later, Relena prepared dinner, and they sat talking for a while. Heero related his shopping experience to Relena, who thought she was going to pull a muscle from laughing.

"Sounds like that salesman was attracted to you," Relena said, holding a hand against her abdomen, gasping for air.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked, frowning. "What's so funny?" Relena laughed more.

"I'm pretty positive that young man is gay," Relena said, covering her mouth to hold back the laughter. "He must have thought you were cute." Heero glowered at her.

"I'm not attracted to men," he said sullenly.

April 3, A.C. 197

That Friday, early in the morning, Heero woke up to the sounds of loud voices down below. He grumbled and pressed his pillow over his head. He and Relena had spent the last two nights staying up late and talking, which was something Heero never had any plans to do with anyone, ever. But something about her, and their fragile relationship relaxed him enough to let the words flow. Besides, it seemed to make her happy, which was something Heero enjoyed immensely.

But why was someone talking so loudly, so early in the morning, as to pull him from his sleep? Why would Relena allow such a thing?

Finally, Heero couldn't take it anymore, so he rolled from his bed. He knew Relena wasn't going to work that day, as to prepare for the party, so at least he wouldn't be alone with whoever was downstairs. Heero put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed out of the room.

At the top of the stairs, below, he could see a group of people, all clustered around Relena. Immediately, he recognized them.

"Hn…" he grumbled to himself, but descended the steps.

"There's Heero!" someone in the group said. It was Duo, the braided idiot. The group broke apart a bit, and Heero could see Duo, Hilde, Trowa, and Quatre all standing around. Another woman, with light brown hair, stood beside Trowa. Heero vaguely recognized her as Trowa's "sister." Quatre stepped away from the group and shook Heero's hand.

"Good to see you!" he said, his blue eyes bright. Heero forced a smile. The others waved greetings as well, and behind them, he could see Relena staring at him with an eyebrow raised. Even after a few days, he knew this look to mean that he should be trying harder. She'd done it to him when he was attempting to help her clean the penthouse.

And so, he mustered up all his friendliness in his body and said, "It's nice to see you all outside of battle." It appeared to have the desired effect, because they all turned away and resumed their happy chatter. Heero tried to keep up, but quickly fell behind, until Relena saved him.

"Here," she said softly, handing him a cup of coffee. He took it gratefully, giving her a smile. The coffee was strong, just as he liked it, and he felt a little better about coping with all this upcoming social time.

Relena worked magic in social situations, something which Heero had only limited experience with. He'd seen her with other people, and he'd watched her make speeches as Queen, but he'd never watched her host a party or mingle. And it was something to behold. Gracefully, she flitted from conversation to conversation, filled cups of tea and coffee, set out more food items on the counter, all without anyone noticing that she'd disappeared from their conversation. To Heero, it was a marvel to watch.

"Where's Wufei and Sally?" Duo asked between mouthfuls of quiche.

"They live here," Relena said, gesturing out the windows. "They'll be here tomorrow."

"What about Miss Catalonia?" Quatre asked. Heero turned quickly towards Relena to see her reaction, which was to shrug.

"You know Dorothy… time revolves around her whims," Relena said, but with a smile. Heero had a sinking feeling in his stomach. His encounters with Dorothy never usually went well, and he still couldn't figure out why Relena bothered maintaining a friendship with the woman.

As the morning wore on, the gundam pilots and other guests retreated to their guest rooms, where they planned on napping for a while. Apparently it had been decided that the group would head out to a club in Brussels for the night, to celebrate with Relena before she had her bigger, more lavish party. The idea was hardly something Heero wished to participate in, but he'd been beaten down by Relena, who was absolutely insistent that he come along. And how could he defy her, when she pleaded with him, using those big ocean colored eyes?

"You must come along and keep me sane," she'd said, clutching her hands together. "Besides," she'd added, with a different expression taking over her face, "we've never really gotten a chance to do something fun together."

Heero had stared at her, not speaking, until she began to give him the big, pleading eyes again, and he'd relented. She'd bounded away, smiling, and left Heero to dwell on what the night would bring.

A/N: Once again, thank you to the reviewers! And thank you to all my readers/favoriters/followers!

-Scarlet Eve


	4. Chapter 4

Party Night - Take 2

Chapter 4

by Scarlet Eve

_That Night…_

Relena emerged from her bedroom, smoothing down her dress and pressing a hand to her hair, to make absolutely sure that no hair was out of place. The light shawl she'd picked out draped over her shoulders and twisted around her arms, while the silver bracelets on her arms twinkled together. The soft fabric of her skirt swished against her skin, right above the knee.

Her friends were waiting in the living room. Trowa and Cathy wore something that looked like they'd swiped it from the circus costume collection, while Duo, Heero, and Quatre were dressed more casually, with button up shirts and jeans. Hilde, too, wore a short dress, shorter than Relena's, with her hair swept into a little, flowing bob.

Across the room, she met Heero's gaze, which had fixated on her, his eyes slightly wider than usual. She grinned at him, feeling a blush creep across her cheeks. He noticeably looked her up and down, and Relena was tempted to scold, but part of her enjoyed the attention. Besides, everyone else was busy talking, not noticing the exchange between the two. Breaking her eyes away from him, she saw that Sally and Wufei had arrived, wearing casual clothes, which looked so strange on the two of them. Relena had wondered if Sally even owned a dress, but she found that the older woman cleaned up nicely in a knee length strapless dress. Wufei, naturally, was looking quite annoyed.

"Shall I call the driver?" Relena asked, looking over the group. Nods and approvals sounded from the group, and just as Relena was about to do so, the buzzer rang. Frowning, she swept across the room, her heels clicking on the tile floor. She pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Miss Relena, darling?" It was Dorothy.

"Dorothy! You're here?"

"Of course, Miss Relena. This idea was mine, after all. Come down here, and I shall explain. No need to order your driver," she added. Relena shrugged.

"Be there in a moment," Relena said, then released the button. "Dorothy has arrived fashionably late, so we'll be meeting her downstairs," she announced, then motioned for the group to leave the penthouse. Heero hung back a moment, and when she'd locked the door, he slipped her arm through her's.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear, just as the elevator doors closed. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and a pleasurable shiver ran down her body. His thumb on her arm rubbed over the goosebumps that had appeared, and she saw a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

Dorothy was waiting for them outside, dressed in a shimmering gold gown, leaning against a gold limo, one Relena knew must be new. It was longer than her other one, and in general looked nicer and sleeker. As the group emerged from the building, Dorothy pushed herself forward and stepped up to hug Relena, who reluctantly pulled away from the warmth of Heero's arm.

"You look extravagant, Dorothy," Relena said with a smile as she enveloped her friend in a hug.

"Oh this old thing?" Dorothy said, motioning to the dress, but she had a smile on her face. "And you look lovely as ever." Relena curtsied at the compliment, and Dorothy linked her arm through Relena's.

"Please, everyone, step inside," she said, gesturing to the limo. The driver had emerged and opened the doors to the back, and one by one, each person in the party climbed inside. From where she stood on the sidewalk, Relena could hear gasps, and Duo saying, "There's a bar in here!"

"Dorothy, I hope you didn't go through much trouble…" Relena said. Dorothy shook her head.

"None at all. Besides, I do love you, and want you to have an excellent birthday," Dorothy said. Relena closed her eyes and smiled, trying to ignore the flattery the Dorothy consistently gave to her. The strangest part about this blonde woman, however, was that every word she said was true. She was never afraid to tell Relena if she was wrong, and would give her a million reasons why. And that, Relena knew, made a true friend.

"After you, Miss Relena," Dorothy said, breaking Relena from her thoughts. She nodded and stepped down the curb and climbed inside the limo, clutching the hand that was offered to her. It was Heero. He pulled her inside the limo and into a seat beside him.

The limo stretched out in front of her, a long bench along one side where everyone else sat, and as Duo had shouted, a bar was built into the opposite side of the limo. Relena was surprised that so much could fit inside, but she also knew Dorothy. Gold tinted lights stretched the length of the limo, which reflected off the shiny black leather covering the seats.

"This is amazing," Duo said, already holding a beer in his hand, after Dorothy climbed in beside Relena and closed the door.

"Thank you, Maxwell," she replied with a smile. The limo pulled away from the curb, and away they went.

"I asked Quatre to help me," Dorothy said after she'd made her everyone had a drink in hand, including Heero, who'd protested, then relented under Dorothy's death stare. "I told him to plant the idea in everyone's minds so that when I arrived, you'd all be ready. I had some engagements I couldn't get away from, otherwise I would have been here this morning."

"Well I appreciate it," Relena said, taking a sip of a martini. "I'm sure it will be wonderful, though I do hope nothing shows up in the tabloids about the Vice Foreign Minister gallivanting in a club." Dorothy waved the comment off.

"You barely look yourself, and I'm sure anyone who might recognize you wouldn't even believe it," she said with a wink. "Besides, none of these young people pay attention to politics."

"Dorothy, we are young people," Relena reminded her.

"Are we? I do often forget," she said wistfully. "Don't worry about a thing, Miss Relena. Tonight, and the rest of the weekend, is for you to forget about hardships and sorrows and enjoy life to the fullest."

The gold limo pulled up in front of a large black building, sleek and shiny, with straight lines and 90 degree angles. Relena wasn't sure, but a large part of the exterior seemed to be made of black granite. The walls reflected back the light from the street lamps. A single word, "Edge," glowed out from the black walls, the color slowly drifting through all the colors of the rainbow.

Outside the single, jet black door, a line of people waited along the sidewalk, as two large men in black checked IDs and wrapped fluorescent colored wristbands around wrists. Relena and her friends began to move towards the end of the line, when Dorothy stopped them.

"Wait here a moment,'' she said, and strode towards the two bouncers. She had a quick conversation with them, though from where she stood, Relena could only hear the throbbing of the music inside. When Dorothy's conversation ended, she motioned for the group to move forward, and one by one, each had a wristband wrapped around their right wrist, and was admitted to the club. Relena noticed that their wristbands were a different color than the others, and wondered what that could mean.

Relena was immediately swallowed by darkness. She felt a hand brush against hers, then grasp it tightly. She knew by the roughness that it was Heero's hand. Dorothy led the group up a flight of stairs, and soon, a flashing strobe light broke through the darkness. At the top of the stairs, Dorothy spun around, her dress glittering in the flashing light. The group halted at the top of the steps, and Dorothy broke out into a grin.

"Welcome to Edge," she said, over the loud music pounding through the speakers. Dorothy then spun and led the group towards a door, which opened up to another darkened stairwell. A young man in black sat at the top, his arms crossed over his shoulders. When he saw Dorothy, he smiled.

"Evening, Miss Catalonia," he said, rising from the stool he sat on. He waved a card in front a reader on the door, and it clicked open.

"This is Thomas. He will let you in this room whenever you require," Dorothy said. The young man nodded to the group, and further they went, entering the small room at the top of the stairs.

It was mostly dark, and lit only by red and blue lights. Several leather couches and small tables were arranged around the space. Along one wall was a table with food laid out, and a self serve bar was nestled in one corner. One whole wall was a giant window, which looked over the expansive dance floor. Duo pushed past everyone.

"This is awesome! How'd you get these digs, Dorothy?" he asked, rushing to the food table.

"Simple," she said, as the group filed past her into the room. "I own this club."

"I didn't think you dabbled in this line of business," Relena said, looking around the room. Dorothy shrugged her bare shoulders.

"Something different to add to my repertoire, you know," she said. "Besides, it makes for an interesting location to conduct other business meetings." Dorothy smirked and turned away from Relena and clapped her hands. Everyone in the room turned towards her. "While you are exploring the club, show your wristband to anyone who gives you trouble. They also will provide you with free drinks, on the house."

Duo was the only one who cheered loudly, but the others did smile appreciatively. Relena turned to Dorothy.

"This is so much, Dorothy," she said, her voice low. Dorothy chuckled.

"Hardly, my dear," Dorothy said. "Now stop worrying and have fun. I think someone is waiting for you to give him a little attention." She flicked her eyes to a spot behind Relena, who glanced back. Heero was standing in the corner, looking uncomfortable. Relena nodded, thanked Dorothy again, and turned away.

****

Heero watched the group disband around the room, some grabbing food, others drinks, while a few took seats. Wufei had perched himself in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest, scowling. Sally brought him over a drink, and Heero watched as he pressed the glass into his hands, finally getting him to take a sip. Reluctantly, Wufei continued to drink, while Sally perched on the arm of the chair beside him, sipping at her own.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Relena approaching him. His hands itched to reach out to her, so when she was close enough, he lifted a hand and took hers once more, and pulled her closer to him. She seemed surprised, and stumbled a little on her tall heels. Heero tightened his grip to keep her steady.

"Thanks," she muttered, regaining her composure. After a moment, she glanced up at him. "I hope you'll have fun tonight," she said. Heero smirked.

"It's more important for you to have fun," he said. Relena pursed her lips.

"You aren't working in any official capacity yet," Relena countered. "But," she brushed an invisible piece of lint from his shirt. "I would love if you'd accompany me this evening." Heero's neck burned, and slowly, Relena lifted her eyes to his. They sparkled in the flashing lights. That instant reaction, the one he'd only succumbed to one other time, grabbed hold of him, and he did everything in his power not to crush her against his chest and kiss her.

"Of course," he finally said. She smiled widely, then excused herself to get them a drink. Heero watched after her, his stomach churning into knots. His hands shook slightly, and he was more nervous now than he'd ever been in battle. He couldn't understand this change that had apparently come over him, where he'd let his guard down, and allow Relena into his being. Their nights of talking, when he'd actually talked, and now this? It felt like too much for him to take in. And why, he wondered, was Relena so interested in him?

"What'cha thinkin' about?" a voice said next to him, so suddenly that Heero flinched slightly. He turned, a prepared glare on his face, and saw Duo standing beside him. The idiot stood a little bit taller than Heero, which was suddenly a very annoying fact.

"Nothing," Heero said gruffly. Duo scoffed.

"Don't lie. I know what you're thinking about," Duo said. "And I just wanted to give you a little piece of advice."

"Hn."

"Just go with it. Let her lead the way." Heero frowned, not meeting Duo's eyes. "You have an amazing woman who is insanely attracted to you for some reason-"

"What are you-"

"And this is probably the only way you'll have to make her happy. I know I'm too messed up from war to really be anything but a former soldier, but somehow, I make Hilde happy. So I go with it. And trust me, man," his voice dropped a level. "Having a woman love you is an amazing feeling."

And then he was gone, striding across the small room to sweep Hilde into a hug. Heero stared after him, a frown on his face. Was he, Heero, also messed up from war? That was not really a question, he told himself. Of course he was. And though he wanted to erase Duo's words from his mind, they seemed to be burned there. _Having a woman love you is an amazing feeling..._

A/N: :-D

-Scarlet Eve


	5. Chapter 5

Party Night - Take 2

Chapter 5

Scarlet Eve

Relena had gotten distracted talking to Cathy, but she held two drinks in her hands. Finally, Relena gave the woman a small curtsey, and crossed back towards him, a smile on her face. She stopped beside him, and handed over a tumbler.

"Trowa recommended this for you," she said. She held a glass of wine in her other hand. "I hope you like it." Heero lifted the tumbler to his nose and sniffed, then took a sip. Familiarity rushed through him as he tasted the drink, and he glanced over at Trowa, who was watching him a with a smirk on his face. The drink tasted exactly like something Trowa had referred to as "java," back when Heero was recovering from his attempt at self-destruction. Heero raised his glass up in a toast, and Trowa returned the gesture.

"It's good," Heero said, turning his attention back to Relena. She smiled like he'd told her the best news in the world, then took a sip of her own drink.

****

Relena was giddy, giddy in a way that she'd never been giddy before. She felt like at any moment, her wine glass would slip from her fingers and smash on the black tile floor. She was in a moment that she'd never imagined for herself- standing in a private room, in a club in downtown Brussels, with her friends, and with Heero Yuy. She'd never even really imagined herself being in Brussels, let alone as the Vice Foreign Minister. Her life had certainly taken many unexpected turns along the way, but it felt right. Her past felt ages and ages away, the days when she'd spend her afternoons reading in the sun, with few responsibilities except for those that she took on herself.

Relena swayed a bit on her feet as her thoughts washed through her, making her tremble from the excitement. She felt Heero clasp his hand on her elbow.

"Sit down," he said, gently, but still a command. He led her to one of the leather couches and allowed her to sit, then he took a seat beside her, his leg pressing against her own.

Wufei and Sally were across from them, Wufei looking quite a bit more relaxed than usual, and Sally wore a triumphant smile.

"Heero!" Sally said, rather loudly, "I heard from Une that you're joining us!" Heero nodded his head. "It's about time! Welcome to the team!" Relena watched Heero nod and smile from the corner of her eyes.

"Good… someone to work with other than this woman," Wufei said, gesturing vaguely to Sally, who grinned.

"I'm on a special assignment," Heero said, and Wufei's face fell.

"What kind of special assignment?" he demanded, and Sally pushed him in the head. Relena began to get slightly uncomfortable.

"Personal protection," Heero replied. Wufei stared at him, until finally Sally leaned down and whispered in his ear. Relena twisted her stem around in her hands. She felt strange hearing this conversation, as it probably should have happened in the Preventer HQ, without her around.

Sally leaned up and Wufei glanced between the two. "I see," he said. The look on his face was very disapproving, and Relena was about to lay into him when Hilde sauntered by and took Relena by the hand, hoisting her up from the couch.

"We're going down to dance! Come on!" she said, looking already buzzed. Relena stumbled along behind her, following. She glanced back and saw Duo and Heero bringing up the rear. As Hilde and Relena burst through the door, she leaned close to Relena and said, "Isn't this amazing!? This whole night!?"

"It's only begun," Relena answered. Hilde smiled at her, eyes glinting in the moving lights.

"Yes I know," she said mischievously.

"Hilde…?"

"Come on!" Hilde tugged harder, and soon the two girls were swallowed up in a sea of dancing bodies.

Hilde, by poking and prodding at Relena, managed to get her into some sort of awkward dance movement, similar to those around them. Relena was utterly unfamiliar with this type of dancing, though she could waltz with the best of them. But eventually, watching how much fun Hilde was having, Relena relaxed and just moved along to the rapid beats of the music, incorporating and altering various dance moves she'd learned as a child. Soon, the music filled her mind and her body moved with it, and her vision filled with flashing and changing lights. She was no longer Relena, but just another one of the mass, of one giant, breathing creature of music.

****  
Heero and Duo had made a detour to the bar for drinks, then headed back to the dance floor to find Relena and Hilde. Thankfully, Duo only talked about light topics, such as Duo's business up on the colonies. He made no mention of the advice he'd given Heero not long before.

As the two approached the dance floor, drinks in hand, they found Hilde and Relena on the edge of the crowd, dancing away with each other. Heero watched Relena, mesmerized. Her body twisted and spun, her arms moving gracefully, all in time with the music. Her hair had begun to come loose from the way she'd styled it, and a few curls brushed against her shoulders.

Duo had already brushed past him and squeezed his way into the crowd, handing over Hilde's drink and mimicking her movements. Heero took a deep breath, released it, and moved forward into the crowd. It wasn't as if this was the first time he'd be dancing with Relena, but it was certainly different than before.

He approached her and pressed the drink in her hand. She stopped moving and smiled at up him. "Thank you!" she shouted over the music, and Heero nodded. Out of nervousness, he downed his entire drink quickly, the whiskey rushing along his veins. Relena, too, drank her quickly, and she took his glass, disappeared, then reappeared with empty hands. Duo and Hilde had slipped into the crowd, as Heero could see Duo's braid several heads away from them.

Relena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tugged Heero into her. She lifted her chin up so she was looking into his face, and her eyes flashed with some deep emotion, something Heero couldn't place. But he responded to her movements, and placed one hand around her waist and the other on the back of her neck. Her fallen curls tickled his hand. Relena began to move, much in the same way she was before, only this time with Heero pressed against her. He moved with her, leaning his chin down to the top of her head. Her feet moved, leading, in some kind of hurried tango, a dance which Heero was only slightly familiar. She was certainly moving in the sensual way as required by that particular dance.

Heero moved to keep up, managing to overcome her lead, until he was leading them on the floor. The loud bass of the music pounded through their bodies, each beat another movement. He barely noticed that they were moving through the crowd, but as such that no one really noticed. So he thought, anyway.

His mind was completely focused on Relena, anyway. One of her hands had slipped down to his back, the other on his shoulder. Beneath his hand on her neck, he felt beads of sweat pearl and roll down her skin, and he found it to be very alluring. The strands of hair at the back of her neck were wet with sweat, though she hardly seemed to notice.

Dorothy and Quatre stood side by side, looking out the window of the private room. They were alone, as the others had already left to wander the club. Each sipped a glass of wine, watching one pair in particular on the dance floor.

"I had no idea Heero knew how to dance," Quatre said.

"I was surprised when Relena told me of a dance they shared, the night OZ attacked Relena's home. A waltz, apparently."

"That's no waltz," Quatre commented.

"Certainly not," Dorothy agreed. "Though one assumes that if he knew one dance, he might know a few others. Though I'm surprised that dance lessons were part of Dr. J's training."

"It worked, though, didn't it? It got him closer to Relena, who ended up being an ally," Quatre said. Dorothy bobbed her head in a nod.

"True." Quatre closed his eyes for a moment, then smiled.

"When Heero's guard is down, it seems Relena is always the first thing on his mind."

"Though I'm sure that admitting it is a whole different story," Dorothy said with a laugh. Quatre nodded.

"He'll come around. Seeing each other in this type of setting will surely leave impressions that neither will be able to ignore," Quatre said.

"Oh, yes, I am sure," Dorothy said. Below, Heero and Relena seemed to have stopped in the middle of the crowd, and were gazing at each other.

****  
Relena was out of breath, so they'd stopped dancing. Beads of sweat trickled down her temples. With the back of her hand, she wiped them away. Heero too, was flush with the dancing, though he didn't look out of breath like she was. But he was gazing at her so intently, that she thought she might faint. Heero wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You need water," he said, and began to lead her off the dance floor. They stepped off onto a carpeted area, and found a small bar off to the side. Heero retrieved two bottles of water for them, and continued to wander, until they found a pair of doors leading outside. It was a balcony, empty except for a couple in a dark corner, clearly making out. Heero led Relena to the other side of the balcony, which overlooked a very beautiful court yard below. He handed the water bottle to her after twisting off the top.

"Thank you," she said, and took a long drink, which ended up amounting to about half the bottle. The water rehydrated her parched throat and cooled her off. The spring air was cool as well, causing her to shiver slightly as the sweat on her skin dried.

Heero leaned into a half-sitting, half-standing position against the balcony's black stone railing. With a tentative gesture, he reached out to her, and Relena allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace, positioned between his legs. His body was warm.

"Relena," Heero said, that same way he always said her name. Relena sighed just hearing it.

"Yes?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at him. She watched him closely, and he seemed to go through several things in his mind, wanting to speak, but not knowing quite what to say.

"About something Duo said," he began, his voice low. Relena tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to continue. One of his hands strayed to some fallen locks of hair, which he absently twirled around his fingers. "He said… 'Having a woman love you is an amazing feeling.'"

"Duo said that?" Relena asked. "That's insightful of him." Heero shook his head.

"I wanted to know something," Heero said, pulling her attention back to him. "About whether or not you… love me." Relena's heart leapt in her chest and her stomach churned with butterflies. At first, she thought it might be some kind of joke, but Heero was completely sincere. Now, it was her turn to be at a loss for words.

"I never really expected you to ask that," Relena answered honestly. "And… I think it is hard to define what I feel for you." Heero's face fell.

"I don't understand," he said.

"The way I feel for you runs deeper than anything I've felt before, for anyone. I thought I was in love once, back in school, but what I feel now is nothing like that. I don't even really know the right words to say," Relena said.

"So you don't feel that way about me?" he asked. Relena could see it in his eyes that he was retreating into himself, and she longed to put a stop to it. She spoke quickly.

"I do love you, more than anyone could possibly understand. I love you so much, that I think, if you found your future elsewhere, with someone else, I'd still be happy for you, and I would still cherish your friendship."

Heero said nothing for a while, and seemed to contemplate her words. He'd looked off into the distance. Relena waited patiently, her own words ringing in her head. She hadn't expected to say anything about that so soon. Relena realized after a moment, that she'd been absently fingering a button on Heero's shirt. She pulled her hand away quickly, and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"I guess Maxwell was right for once," Heero said, turning his attention back to her. He took her hands between his and held them up to his chest. "I feel happy, and like things are just right. Sometimes, I would feel this gnawing thing in the back of my mind, when I knew something wasn't right. But in this moment, everything is just perfect." He looked concerned for a moment. "Does that mean I love you, too?" he asked.

Relena could have cried, and she let out a sharp breath that was half a laugh, half a sob. "Oh Heero," she said through laughter with tears in her eyes. "Only you will know that for sure." Heero raised an eyebrow, but he lifted her chin and pressed his lips against her, a much softer kiss than the one he'd roughly pulled her into a few years prior. Relena melted into the kiss, leaning her body against his. He held her tightly, but pulled his lips away after a moment.

"I also wanted to say," he added, their faces close, "that I don't want anyone else, anywhere else."

A/N: Sorry for the sap and OOC :-)

-Scarlet Eve


	6. Chapter 6

Party Night - Take 2

Chapter 6

by Scarlet Eve

Heero and Relena spent a while longer on the balcony, their arms wrapped comfortably around each other. Finally, after Relena had shivered one too many times, Heero took her hand and led her back into the club. The music assaulted their ears once more. With his fingers laced tightly with Relena's, he directed them through the club, stopping once for another drink before heading back to the private room. He ordered her whiskey this time, telling her it would warm her up.

One sip, and she winced.

"Yuck," she declared, holding the drink out to him. Heero shrugged and downed the first, then took hers. She turned and ordered herself some wine instead. They made their way through the crowds, holding their drinks up high to avoid having the alcohol slosh over their hands and clothes from the jostling bodies. Finally, Heero and Relena reached the steps to the private room. At the top, Heero could see that Duo had just stepped inside. The two climbed the steps and were admitted by Thomas.

Inside, Duo and Hilde were in a tangle on one of the couches, laughing hysterically. Relena peeked out from behind Heero, her hand pressed against her mouth in an effort to stifle her laughter.

"Oh heeeyy!" Hilde drawled. "Ich bin total betrunken. Ich bin bereit, nach Hause gehen und tun böse Dinge."

Heero raised an eyebrow, and saw that Relena was smiling and shaking her head.

"You know German?" he asked her.

"A little. Hilde made sure to teach me a few things," Relena admitted. Heero wanted to ask Relena what Hilde was saying, but when he really thought about it, he probably didn't want to know.

"I love when you speak Italian," Duo said from his pretzel position on the couch.

"Es ist Deutsch!" Hilde shouted, hitting Duo in the head.

"Right…" Duo was clearly intoxicated. Hilde untangled herself from Duo, who was left hanging half off the couch. She pulled off her high heels and wandered over to the bar to make another drink.

"Do either of you want one!" she asked. They both raised their glasses, so she turned back, finished pouring a drink, and wandered back to drop into a leather chair. Duo was snoring on the couch.

"What have the two of you been up to?" Hilde asked after the first sip of her drink. Heero glanced at Relena, who thankfully answered.

"Just checking this place out," Relena said. She stepped around Heero and sat down on the arm of the chair beside Hilde, who in turn, leaned her head against Relena's thigh. Her eyes were droopy.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes," Relena replied. Heero, confused about any exchange between women, took a seat in another of the empty leather chairs. The girls continued to whisper and giggle to each other, while Heero sat drinking and listening to Duo snore. Eventually, his hands and feet began to buzz, a feeling he had only limited experience with. Every blink caused his eyes to refocus slower and slower. He shifted his gaze to Duo, who was still passed out on the couch, a puddle of drool on the couch beside his mouth.

A while later, the door opened and four of their friends entered the room. Dorothy, leading the way, with Quatre, Trowa, and Catherine.

"Maxwell is the first to pass out?" Dorothy asked, coming to a stop beside the couch. She gave a tug on his long braid, but he didn't move. The others chuckled. Dorothy reached inside her handbag and pulled out a permanent marker. Hilde leapt up from the chair.

"Aw leave him alone, Dorothy," Hilde protested. "I have to been seen with him!" Dorothy pressed her lips together in a smirk, but yielded.

"You make an excellent point, my dear," Dorothy said. She capped her marker and slipped it into her purse. "However, I won't be so lenient tomorrow night." Hilde shrugged her shoulders.

"Seems fair." The two women laughed together, and Duo snorted in his sleep and rolled over.

"Heero, have you seen Wufei and Sally anywhere? We haven't been able to find them," Quatre asked, stepping towards Heero, who still sat in the leather chair. Heero shook his head. Quatre looked to Hilde and Relena, who both shook their heads as well. He frowned, looking very concerned.

"Don't worry Quatre," Dorothy said. "One word to the security and bartenders, and we'll figure out where they are. We won't leave without them." Quatre gave her a small smile.

"Thanks."

Relena had told Hilde everything, quickly and in whispers, about what transpired between Heero and herself. She couldn't help it. She felt like if she didn't tell anyone, she might explode. Hilde was thrilled, naturally, until she began to allude to other things that may happen between the two. Relena insisted that nothing else would happen yet, and Hilde merely responded with, "That's what I told myself as well." The conversation had dropped off there, leaving Relena feeling unsure of herself.

After more of their friends arrived back in the private room, Relena didn't have time to dwell on the things bothering her. She was quickly pulled into conversation with Cathy and Trowa, making plans to visit one of their shows sometime soon. Someone, she wasn't sure who, continued to press drinks into her hand, and soon, she felt herself being pulled down into a state of drunkenness. Her shoes were suddenly too tall for her to stand in, and the noise in the room was too quiet. She could barely hear what her friends were saying. Duo was awake now, and roaming around the room, being loud, but making people laugh. Wufei and Sally eventually returned, neither looking quite as put together as they had when they arrived. Both were flushed in the cheeks and looking embarrassed.

Sally pulled the girls together to the side of the room and they ducked their heads together. In loud whispers and wild hand gestures, she informed the girls of what Wufei and herself had been doing. Relena could feel Wufei's glare directed towards them, to which she grinned, but ignored.

Sally had found a dark corner in which to lure Wufei, who after a few drinks began speaking to her in Chinese and was very willing to lock lips. Of course now, Sally informed the girls, he was much too embarrassed to even look her in the eyes. They broke down into giggles. Hilde glanced at Relena, seeming to ask if Relena should reveal her conversation with Heero, but Relena shook her head. She wasn't quite ready for everyone to know about it. Sure, Duo would know before tomorrow morning, but he could at least sometimes keep a secret.

Cathy and Dorothy continued to press Sally for questions, as any juicy gossip about Wufei was to be coveted, since it was so rare. Relena's mind drifted back to Heero, who was sitting on the couch now, looking intoxicated, a half empty glass in his hand. Duo was chatted to him, but Heero hardly looked interested. His eyelids were drooping heavily.

Relena watched Heero for a moment, biting her lower lip out of nervousness. The things that Hilde had implied were still weighing heavily on her mind. Though Relena had become a very young adult the last few years, she didn't quite feel she was ready for… that. A new thought cropped up. Should she be ready?

She found after a moment that she couldn't look at Heero without a surge of nervousness washing over her. To counter this, she continued to drink her fruity martinis, the irony of drinking underage while worrying about sex was not lost on her, even in her inebriated state.

Evidently, her nervousness was noticeable, as Sally crossed the small room and linked her arm through Relena's, pulling her off to the side. They stood together at the large mirrored window and looked down over the dance floor, which was just as crowded as it was before.

"Something wrong?" Sally asked. Relena sighed, but took comfort in the slightly older woman's offer of confidence. Sally was always the next best thing if Noin wasn't around, and the two women were often nice enough to explain the types of things that Relena's mother would have found… inappropriate.

"Just wondering about the expectations that occur after two people admit to really liking each other," Relena said, though she wanted to slap herself for how awkward that sounded. Sally lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Relena heaved a big sigh. Quickly, she recounted her conversation with Heero to Sally. Watching her facial expression, Relena noticed that Sally hardly looked surprised, just amused.

"I figured it would happen eventually," Sally said. She placed a hand casually on her hip and leaned into it, tilting her head to the side. "I know I didn't spend a whole lot of time with Heero, at least not while conscious," Sally and Relena both grinned. "But I saw him just before he left to rescue you from Libra. I asked where he was going, and when he explained, I saw something in his eyes, and I just knew."

"Knew what?"

"About the depth of his feelings for you."

Relena blinked once, and her thoughts crashed to a halt. Sally lips turned up into a smile, her eyes flashing in the colored lights that danced around the club.

"Really?" Sally nodded. "But what about…?"

Sally waved a hand. "My only advice is that either one of you can say "no" if you aren't comfortable with something."

Relena frowned slightly. Sally made it sound so simple! Didn't she know how hard it was to resist Heero's requests when staring into his eyes?

Sally smiled at Relena and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You are overthinking this. Relax, and have fun. Every person in this room deserves that more than most." Relena thought about this for a moment, and realized she did occasionally feel like she should have more fun, that she was still young.

"You're right, I suppose," Relena admitted after a moment. She only felt a little better about the situation. Sally patted Relena's shoulder before removing her hand and stepping away from the window. Relena looked out over the dance floor, still trying to see how any of this situation could be condensed into something so simple as "saying no."

_You want him._

The thought flashed through her so suddenly, she jumped. But as the thought lingered, she began to see that… maybe it was true.

Dorothy, who seemed more sober than anyone, announced they'd be leaving, as most of the group were passing out where they stood. The group began to gather their belongings. Relena hooked her fingers through the straps on her heels and found her purse and shawl. Duo and Trowa were practically carrying Heero down the steps. Relena followed closely, trying to hang onto the wall as to not fall head first down the steps. Hilde was behind her, doing the same thing, though both eventually began to giggle all the way from the private room to the front door of the club.

The gold limo was waiting outside, and to Relena's eyes, it felt like a big, gaudy fairytale carriage. The group crossed the sidewalk amid stares from other patrons, waiting to get inside, Relena and Hilde holding each other up, carrying their shoes and purses. Dorothy and Duo assisted everyone into the limo, then hopped in themselves and shut the door. The limo slowly pulled away from the curb.

Relena was at the far end of the limo, and on the other side, she could see Heero sitting between Quatre and Duo, being propped up by the two men's shoulders. His eyes were closed and his head bobbed along with the movement of the vehicle. Relena smiled to herself, and was glad that during their moment together, Heero was a lot more sober than he was now. She pressed a cool hand to her cheek and sighed.

A/N: Thank you to Cy for letting me know that the formatting was jacked up. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Party Night - Take 2

Chapter 7

-Scarlet Eve

* * *

April 4, A.C. 197

Rich, dark aromas of Relena's favorite coffee tantalized her nose until she finally woke up. Bless whoever decided to get up early and do that, she thought to herself. Her head was throbbing painfully, and her mouth felt like it was full of cotton. As her mind woke up, she began to remember various incidents that happened on their way back to the penthouse. Like Duo buying ten pizzas from a late night pizza place, and the ensuing devouring of said pizzas as soon as they'd arrived at the penthouse. And several people vomiting in the guest bathrooms. Wufei falling asleep on the floor in the livingroom.

Relena rose up from the bed and stretched her arms above her head. She slipped out of the covered and threw her robe around herself, tightening the belt around her waist. Beyond the door, echoing through the cavernous penthouse, she could hear voices and laughter. After a quick peek in her mirror, she smoothed down her hair and left the room.

Dorothy and Hilde were standing at the stove, while Sally pulled down plates from the cupboards. All three looked a little worse for the wear, with hairsprayed hair sticking at all angles, and smudged make up around their eyes. Duo was sprawled on the couch, watching television. Wufei was still asleep on the floor, but someone had tucked a pillow under his head and draped a blanket over him.

"Good morning Relena!" Hilde called, waving to her from the kitchen. Relena smiled and walked across the smooth tile, which was cool under her feet.

"Good morning," Relena said. She hoisted herself up on a stool at the counter. Sally set a cup of coffee in front of her. "Thanks." She took a long sip; she could feel the tension in her head subside a bit, and it helped wash away that cotton mouth feeling. "Everyone still asleep?"

"Or in too much pain to get up," Dorothy offered, waving a spatula.

"That's probably more like it," Sally agreed.

* * *

Heero was thankful that his room did not have any windows; it was just the way he liked it, most of the time. He was especially grateful for the darkness on this particular morning, when his temples throbbed painfully. He felt like his entire body was dried up. With much effort, he pushed himself from bed and stumbled across his room. There was a bathroom attached to his room, so he dropped his boxer shorts on the way to the shower. A quick shower afforded him a few moments to close his eyes and relax, while his memories trailed back to the night. Luckily, he didn't appear to have any black spots, except where he'd fallen asleep in the limo.

And the blurry memory of dancing with Relena, then taking her out to the balcony and asking her about her feelings. She'd confirmed what Duo and the others had alluded to many times before. He supposed he knew that she cared for him, though he never understood why. But she'd always made an effort for him, to be his ally, to try and save him, or keep him safe, to find Trowa when he was lost in space. And he'd felt strongly for her, vowing to keep her safe, to rescue her when she was kidnapped twice. And the kiss. He would never forget their first kiss, the one he'd pulled her roughly into before heading their separate ways once again.

But after the Mariemaia incident, while he was being discharged from the hospital, he realized he was tired of going separate ways from her. Even during his trip around the world, deleting information from school databases, he felt… lonely. And when he closed his eyes, she was there, and the loneliness ebbed. Maybe he couldn't be more for her than himself, and who knew if he could give her the things she desired? Was he capable of just "going along with it," like Duo said?

Heero shut off the water, feeling a whole lot better than he did before. He toweled off and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Below, he could hear voices. As he tried to smooth out his hair, he made a choice. Tonight, during the party, he would make an honest attempt at being the kind of man that Relena deserved, the kind of man she needed. A gentleman. The thought made him cringe slightly, but he pushed it away.

At the top of the stairs, he could see a gathering in the kitchen. Relena was already awake, drinking a cup of coffee. The girls were laughing about was passed out on the floor, and Duo appeared to be asleep on the couch. Heero took one more glance at Relena, at the way her hair was messy from sleep, the black make up under her eyes, and the smooth skin of her face. He smiled to himself, and descended the staircase.

Relena heard his footsteps before she saw him. His bare feet appeared first, then legs, torso, and his rumpled hair, covering part of his face. He reached the tiled floor and turned towards the kitchen.

"Good morning," the girls chirped together. Relena smiled and turned back towards her cup of coffee. Heero stepped around her, and leaned his forearms on the counter, standing close to her. She could smell the shampoo and soap he'd used in the shower.

"Coffee, Heero?" Sally asked, gesturing to the coffee maker on the counter. Heero nodded, and Sally poured him a cup. After she handed it to him, the timer on the oven went off, and Sally, Hilde, and Dorothy huddled around, moving pans and laying out potholders. Relena glanced over at Heero, who was already looking at her from under his bangs.

"Can I talk to you later?" he asked quietly. A tingle went up Relena's spine.

"Of course," she whispered back. He grazed her arm with his hand as he rose up, then took a drink of his coffee, wandering towards the living room.

Eventually, the rest of the party wandered into the kitchen, where breakfast was served. Laughter and reminiscing of the previous night filled the penthouse. It was the kind of sounds Relena loved to hear, the sounds that she lacked too often, living alone at the top of her tall building, halfway between Earth and space. She wished her friends could be around more often, but she could hardly blame them for living their own lives. But maybe, with Heero around...

Relena glanced at him over the rim of her coffee cup. He was listening to Trowa and Quatre, his hands cupped around the coffee cup. His expression was neutral, almost pensive. His eyes were not steely blue like usual, they were softer. A bit of growth on his chin and cheeks stood out against his tanned skin.

She shook her head, trying to clear away the thoughts pervading her mind. Just as she was returning to the real world, her coffee cup was taken away from her by Dorothy. The other woman was grinned, then turned and set the cup in the sink.

"We've got a lot of work to do before tonight!" she said, too cheerful. Relena grinned, suddenly grateful for the woman's help.

* * *

The penthouse was decorated, and the doors to the balcony were open, the curtains fluttering in the wind. It was a warmer night than before, and the breeze brought in smells of spring. Tea lights were clustered around the tables, and rope lights adorned the railing outside. Cocktail glasses were arranged neatly, and the hired bartender was already there, prepping the makeshift bar in the kitchen. Food had been brought in and arranged. Soft music played from the wired speakers placed around the penthouse, creating a calm atmosphere. Dorothy, somehow stepping easily into the hostess position, instructed the hired waitstaff on the night's proceedings. And soon, the first guests would arrive.

Heero looked over his reflection in the mirror. Even though the salesman Todd had apparently tried to come on to him, there was no denying he had good taste. Heero had never worn clothes so nice, or that suited him so well. The dark colored jeans were slim, over which he wore a dark green button up shirt. He pulled a black blazer up over his shoulders, straightened his collar, and buttoned up the buttons on the blazer. He chose a new pair of shoes, and deemed himself suitable. It was so strange, the way he looked now, but he hoped that Relena would like it.

He descended the steps. The others were milling around, talking. Heero bypassed them, heading towards Relena's room. He knocked, and waited.

A moment later, Relena pulled the door open. She smiled.

"Heero!" she said. Her eyes widened slightly, as they trailed down, and back up to his eyes. He smirked.

"May I come in?" he asked. She nodded and stepped back, opening the door further. Heero stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"You look… different," Relena said, brushing a tendril of hair behind her ear. Heero let out a soft chuckle.

"Do you approve?" Heero asked.

"I do," Relena said. She turned away, and Heero saw that she was wearing a shorter black dress, strapless. A white satin bow was tied at her back. Her hair was brushed out against her back and shoulders. From her bed, she picked up a necklace, which she clasped about her neck, after sweeping her hair aside. Heero watched all this, his nails pressing into his palms. He wondered, did she know she was that dazzling?

"You mentioned you wanted to talk?" she asked, turning back around to face him. The necklace on her breast bone glittered. Heero nodded, and took a step forward.

He took a breath, his hands rubbing together. He took another step forward. Relena stood, her hands laced together, looking at him expectantly. "What's wrong, Heero?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just…" Relena's head tilted to the side. "I don't know how to be what you want, but I… I want to try." She blinked.

"I don't understand," she said, taking a step closer to him. She reached out and took one of his hands, and held it loosely.

"I've never been anything but a soldier, and sometimes, it seems that's all I know. But I want to be more to you than that," he said, his words falling out of his mouth, feeling like he didn't even know what he was saying. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. "I just don't know how to be… like the people you are used to."

Relena's mouth twitched into a smile. "Oh Heero," she said. She released his hand and stepped closer, running her hands over the lapels of his blazer. "I wouldn't want you to be anything but who you are." Her words washed over him.

"Why?"

She tilted her head up. "Because I would never ask you to be anyone you're not. I don't want a pompous stuffed shirt politician. Maybe, at one point, I thought I would end up with someone like that, but then I met you." Her hand brushed over his cheek. "If anyone else I've ever met could be half as fascinating as you, half as genuine and caring, they should consider themselves incredibly lucky. And I consider myself lucky to have crossed paths with you."

Something burned in Heero's chest. But it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. "I don't think anyone would call me fascinating, genuine, or caring," he responded, running a hand through his hair.

"They don't know you," Relena replied. She leaned forward, the top of her head touching his chin. Once, a few years ago, she'd actually been taller than him. Heero leaned into her, his arms circling her waist.

A thought struck him. "Should I change into my usual clothes?" Relena leaned back slightly, but remained within his arms.

"No, no, I like this look," she said, giving him a wink. Heero chuckled and released her.

"Happy birthday, Relena," he said, but she passed by him towards the door.

"It's not my birthday yet," she said, a impish look in her eyes, and she swept from the room. Heero followed, but only after running a hand through his hair once more and swallowing a lump that had formed suddenly in his throat.

Relena stepped from her room, the heels of her shoes clicking in a satisfying way on the tiled floor. She wanted to slap herself in the face. What on Earth has possessed her to say such a thing to Heero, and in such a tone of voice? Was she trying to be seductive, or something?

_You want him._

Relena squeezed her eyes shut and tried to banish the reminder, but it insisted on lingering. She already felt like dying of embarrassment, and the night had only begun.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Thank you to all the readers, and thank you to anyone who read "Free Time" this week :-)

-Scarlet Eve


	8. Chapter 8

Party Night - Take 2

Chapter 8

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

In the living room, Relena found Dorothy moving about like a dancer, her feet swishing along the tiled floor, barely making a sound. She'd turn, correct a tea light, and move on, adjusting a throw pillow, or swiping away a smudge on a window. Dorothy was quite the asset when it came to the final touches on parties. She quite detested the beginning planning stages, so she and Relena worked well together on that front.

The clock in the living room began to strike seven, and Dorothy whirled to the balcony doors, opening both sets. A warm, spring breeze drifted into the penthouse. Relena's guests began to descend into the living room, dressed for the occasion in cocktail dresses, collared shirts, and high heels or black dress shoes. Even Wufei had left his hair out of his normal ponytail.

At the makeshift bar, the two hired bartenders were preparing for the party, wiping down the counter and rearranging the liquor bottles. Duo accosted them as soon as he got to the main floor of the penthouse, ordering a whiskey.

"Already, Duo?" Hilde asked, her hands planted on her hips. Duo shrugged and took a sip.

"Wouldn't want all this alcohol that Relena bought to go to waste," Duo replied with a grin. Hilde turned, trying to plead with the others for help, but they all just smiled.

"Ah, let him have fun," Quatre said as he patted Hilde on the shoulder. Then he leaned in a whispered "The faster he gets drunk, the faster we can hide him in the bedroom." Hilde snorted a bit with laughter, and Quatre chuckled.

"Are you talkin' shit about me?" Duo called from the edge of the balcony, where he had wandered to look down over the railing.

"Of course not," the two said together, feigning innocence.

* * *

Guests began to arrive. Heero had been sticking beside Relena so far, but she shooed him away while she greeted her guests. Instead, he hung around with Trowa, who still looked a little ill from the previous night. Catherine joined them a few minutes later, casually looking around the room as it filled up with well dressed politicians, activists, and other colleagues of Relena.

"I wonder if I can bag myself a rich one tonight," Catherine said with a smirk. Trowa shook his head and waved in a different direction.

"Just go get Quatre. He's rich," Trowa said. Catherine cast a sidelong glance at her brother, giving him a pitying look.

"Oh honey, he's off limits," Catherine said.

"Why?" both Heero and Trowa asked. Catherine shifted her gaze to Dorothy, who was working the room with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Dorothy?" Trowa asked skeptically.

"She's got a thing for pretty boys," Catherine said. Heero and Trowa exchanged glances, and it was obvious that both were feeling uncomfortable. She laughed. "Well, I'll let you two dwell on that. Excuse me."

Catherine stepped away from them and entered the party, her performance smile on her face, ready to dazzle.

"Just wait till these rich men find out how accurately she can throw a dagger," Trowa mused, and Heero had to laugh.

* * *

A little later, Heero happened across Relena, who was alone at last, filling a plate with some of the hors d'oeuvres she'd ordered for the party.

"There you are!" she quipped. "Have you been hiding?" Heero shook his head.

"Keeping Trowa company." She smiled and nodded. "You were busy, too," he added as an after thought.

"Ah," she said, waving her free hand. "You can come talk to me whenever you want. Or you can walk around and schmooze with me." Heero gave her a skeptical look.

"Is that a good idea?" Relena stared back, and took a sip of her drink.

"Do you lack a conversation filter like Duo?" Relena asked.

"No."

"Then it's fine!" Relena said. She finished collecting hors d'oeuvres and led Heero over to a table, at which there were two empty chairs. Heero lingered behind, thinking maybe she'd choose a different table, but not. That wasn't her. She sat right down at the table and greeted the others with smiles, then turned to stare at him. Taking a deep breath, Heero stepped forward to the table and sank down into the chair.

"Charlie, Lei, this is Heero Yuy. He's a friend from school, and was recently hired as a Preventer," Relena said, gesturing to the couple sitting across the table from her. The couple smiled at him, and Heero nodded his head.

"Pleasure."

"They are very important financial backers of the Preventer program," Relena offered.

"Yes. The Preventers are doing great things for the peacefulness of our world," Lei said. "I wish you luck on your new job."

Heero felt a little surprised, but he forced a smile. "Thank you." Thankfully, their attention turned back to Relena, and soon they were off conversing about other potential projects that the couple could help with. Heero listened, barely following, but tried to look like he had an interest in the topics they discussed.

The most distracting thing about following the conversation was how Relena navigated the conversation, between her movements, her eye contact - each bite of an hors d'oeuvre was taken at precisely the right moment, where she wouldn't get caught with a mouthful of food and being expected to answer some question. Each sip of wine was used either as a dramatic pause or while she listened to the others talking. Heero began to wonder is she realized that she was doing this, or if it had been ingrained in her for so long that it was just natural.

"Heero?"

Heero blinked, and realized that Relena, Charlie, and Lei were all staring at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, using the politer version of his normal "what?!"

"What position will you be filling with the Preventers?" Charlie asked, apparently repeating himself. Relena was staring at him expectantly.

"I've been hired as a personal bodyguard," Heero replied. He nodded towards Relena when Charlie and Lei looked confused. "For Relena." Their expressions changed to surprise.

"Ah! That's good! We can't have anything happening to her, now can we?" Lei said. "And you certainly look the part! I wouldn't want to mess with you!"

Heero flicked his gaze to Relena, looking for help, but she just had a silly grin on her face. "Thanks….?" He tried not to let his voice turn into a question, but he was so startled that he had no idea how else to respond. Thankfully, Relena finally came to his rescue.

"He had extensive training as a soldier, performing special operations, during the wars. And he's come to my rescue more than once. Plus he can tolerate my habits and schedule, for the most part," Relena said, smiling, tilting her glass towards him as a mock toast.

"Well I'm glad you'll be in such capable hands," Lei said. Heero squirmed. The couple was still staring at him, and he wanted nothing more than to disappear and hide until the party was over. But he was sure Relena would be disappointed.

"Relena!" Heads turned, and Dorothy came trotting from the inside of the penthouse, holding her wine glass aloft.

"What is it, Dorothy?" Relena asked.

"The president is here!" she said. Heero saw Relena's face light up, and she excused herself, rose, and walked towards Dorothy, who was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Pleasure to meet you," Heero said to the couple at the table, bowed his head slightly, and took off after Relena. He followed her into the penthouse, and he noticed that Dorothy had hung back. She was frantically motioning towards everyone, and a slow advance begun, as the crowds began to move towards the doors and into the penthouse.

Sure enough, once Heero had arrived at Relena's side, the President and his family, along with their personal guards, were standing at the door, shaking hands. Relena parted the crowd as she moved, with Heero nearly struggling to keep up with her.

"Thank you so much for coming, Mr. President," Relena gushed, taking his hands in her own. He smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it," he replied. "I brought another guest with me as well," he added, then stepped off to the side, while his family moved to the other side.

Heero heard Relena gasp.

A cart was rolled in, pushed by a man with a tall baker's hat and a white coat, one which stood the tallest, most elaborate cake that Heero had ever seen. It was a many tiered cake, with the decorations alternating between pink, black, and white. Frosting flowers, mostly roses, circled the base, and perched on a few of the tiers.

Relena hands flew to her mouth as she stared at the cake. All around them, the other party guests were whispering about how beautiful it was.

"This is wonderful!" Relena cried, finally finding her voice. She pressed her hands to the President again, and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. The baker finished rolling the cart into the middle of the room, where it could be admired by everyone. Heero thought the baker looked pretty pleased with himself.

* * *

Relena, for a moment, thought she could kill herself eating this birthday cake. If she could hoard the rest and eat it until she died, she would be so happy.

But sharing was in her nature, so she allowed the rest of her guests to partake. They 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over it as well, and the pieces disappeared quickly. Just as Relena was finishing her piece, the baker brought over a small box.

"For you, made special," he said, bowing his head and opening the box. Inside was a beautifully crafted sugar rose.

"This is lovely!" Relena exclaimed. She took the box from him and carefully tilted the sugar rose to one side, inspecting the detail.

"Enjoy, Miss Darlian," he said, and backed away slowly, still staring at her face. Relena smiled at him once again, and closed the box. Heero, who had been sitting nearby, moved closer to her.

"What's up with him?" Heero asked, and Relena swung her gaze to him.

"What are you talking about?" Heero didn't reply, but crossed his arms over his chest. Relena laughed. "Oh, are you jealous?" He scowled.

"No." Relena poked Heero in the arm.

"Seems like you are," she replied. "Besides, he doesn't know the real way to my heart." Heero quirked an eyebrow.

"Death threats?"

It was unfortunate that Relena had been taking a sip of her drink at that point, and she nearly spit it out all over herself and the floor. She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. Her shoulders shook, all while Heero looked on with amusement in his eyes. Finally, she managed to swallow her drink of wine, and turned away, grasping for a napkin. As gracefully as she could muster, she straightened up, delicately wiped her mouth, but bit her lower lip, still holding back laughter.

"That was rude, Heero Yuy," she said, but with a wide grin was plastered on her face. Heero gave her a half smile. He shrugged.

"Still learning."

Relena couldn't help her shriek of laughter at that. She slapped her hands over her mouth once more, shaking with silent laughter. Heero laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice seeming serious. Relena couldn't respond, so she nodded her head, tears pricking in her eyes from laughter. "Why are you crying?" Relena closed her eyes and shook her head. After several deep breaths, she was able to speak.

"I hope someday you find something so funny you laugh till you cry," Relena said. Heero nodded once and said nothing, choosing instead to slip his arm through hers and escort back into the party.

They came across Duo and Hilde first. Duo was already quite intoxicated, and Hilde was well on her way.

"Are you two behaving yourselves?" Relena asked.

"Duh, princess," Duo slurred. "What was all that laughing about anyway?"

"We thought maybe Heero was making jokes, but then we decided that it wasn't possible," Hilde added.

"Just with his own brand of humor," Relena said. The couple eyed them suspiciously, but let the matter drop. There was alcohol to drink. Relena gave Heero's arm a squeeze. "Ready for some more mingling?" she asked. Heero frowned.

"That one time wasn't enough?" he asked.

"Of course not. You've only just begun." Heero gave a fairly decent theatrical groan. "These are valuable skills for your mission as my bodyguard."

"Not fair," Heero said, but Relena ignored this comment and pulled him along beside her.

* * *

A/N: These scenes and the forthcoming scenes will be an experiment in crowd control. Sorry if it gets overwhelming!

Once again, thank you to all the lovely readers!

-Scarlet Eve


End file.
